(TEMA) "Tracking Emergency Medical Alert System" is a remote, untethered system providing technological aids to improve selfcare, health monitoring and injury reduction to maintain the independence of older people. The (TEMA) system is the proposed integration of two technologies now under development by Torrey Science & Technology for the Department of Defense. Recently available high speed signal processing integrated circuits make possible small personal communication devices providing a vital link both indoors and outdoors. These two systems provide hand untethered communications as well as tracking and position location. The first system (PTMS) "Position Tracking and Messaging System" is a satellite communications system based on a satellite network being launched in l993. (PTMS) will provide outdoor tracking, personal location, plus two-way messaging service to users of small portable handheld terminals. (PLMS) "Personnel Monitoring and Location System" allows centralized monitoring and tracking of the location and health status of personnel within a building via a network of radio frequency repeater nodes interconnected by a fiber optic communications link. The applications of (TEMA) will be tailored to specific needs of substantial sectors of the aging population so that the devices developed will be affordable, user friendly and commercially viable.